People naturally have different sizes add shaped hands. However, pistols and revolvers are normally manufactured and are sold with only one size, shape and style of a handgun grip portion. Consequently, there is a substantial probability that the handgun that an individual purchases will not have a grip that properly fits that person's hand. An improper size, shape and style of handgun grip portion can make the handgun uncomfortable to shoot, make it difficult to shoot accurately and can even make it unsafe to handle or to draw from a holster. In addition, individuals have their own preferences when it comes to the construction of a handgun grip. Some individuals will want a comparatively soft grip portion that has some give to it and yet other individuals will prefer a more rigid grip. In a similar manner, individuals have their own preferences when it comes to the type of external surface of a handgun grip. Some individuals will want a comparatively smooth grip portion and yet other individuals will prefer a grip that has checkering or the like on the grip surface that provides friction between the hand and the grip. Other advanced pistol shooters may have a preference for a particular style or configuration of the pistol grip portion, such as a preference for a Model 1911 type grip portion. These present problems are greatly compounded, in those instances when pistols or revolvers are purchased for use for multiple users such as for police departments or other law enforcement agencies where it is to expected that there will be multiple users for a pistol or revolver during its service life.
There have been various attempts to alleviate some of these problems. For instance, various manufacturers produce replacement grips for some of the pistols and revolvers. These generally require the removal of the original grip and the replacement of the original grip with the new grip which can be difficult and time consuming. Even then with such replacement grips, there is a substantial probability that a replacement handgun grip will not properly fit that person's hand size and shape. Consequently, a series of trial purchases most likely will be required which is at best inconvenient. There are no prior art systems that allow a user of a handgun to readily modify the grip portion to suit his or her hand size and shape. The same is also true to a lesser degree in connection with the style of the hand grip.
These problems have been overcome with this handgun grip with a removable and replaceable grip portion invention. This invention with the replaceable handgun grip portion makes it possible to provide a proper handgun grip portion for people that have different sizes and shaped hands even though pistols and revolvers are manufactured and are sold with only one size, shape and style of a handgun grip portion. With this invention, the user of the handgun can select the size, shape and style of handgun grip portion to make the handgun comfortable to shoot, make it shoot accurately and make it safe to handle or to draw from a holster. With this invention, an individual shooter can select the construction of a handgun grip for a comparatively soft grip portion that has some give or a more rigid grip. The shooter can also select the type of surface of a handgun grip portion. With this invention, it is even possible to allow the shooter to take a non-Model 1911 pistol and to convert it so that it has a Model 1911 style grip portion. This invention allows purchasers of pistols or revolvers for use by multiple users such as for police departments or other law enforcement agencies to have the capability of allowing the handgun grip portions to be configured to meet the needs and preferences of the individual law enforcement officer. This invention has a unique structure for connecting the grip portion to the handgun frame that readily allows the grip portion to be slipped off of the handgun frame and yet be securely fastened to the handgun frame so that it does not come lose under repeated heavy recoil of a large caliber handgun. In addition, this invention has a unique structure for connecting the grip portion to the handgun frame that prevents the grip portion from expanding outward due to heavy hand pressure on the grip portion from the shooter's hand.